


The Frugal Moogle

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Indica opened a shop 5 years ago and it has been going great. Today promised to be a good one as she went through the day's resevations.(A birthday fic for my friend and beta BarefootBassist.)





	The Frugal Moogle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarefootBassist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarefootBassist/gifts).

> Indica is BarefootBassist's badass OC and she also came up with the idea of the shop. Please check out her works!

Indica hummed her favorite song under her breath as she unlocked the door. There were still an hour or so before the shop opened and she had a few things to deal with before then.

Her fingers ran over the vinyl records as she made her way to her office. Three messages flashed on the answering machine. Indica listened to them as she checked the studio reservation for the day.

**9 am** :  _ Electric Chocobo _

**10:30 am** : ________

**12 pm** :  _ Timeless Prophecies _

**13:30 pm** :  _ Children of Ramuh _

**15 pm** : _________

Indica grinned, all three of her favourite bands were coming in today. Add in the arrival of a special order and the day was shaping up to be a good one. She sent a few emails, did some accounting then headed up to open the front door.

The Frugal Moogle opened at 8:45 am Monday through Friday. It was Insomnia's only Do-It-Yourself music store within the city, and Lucis really. Indica wasn’t sure there was another store like hers on Eos but thinking she was the only one was...a bit too much to take in for her so she decided not to consider the possibility.

The maracas shaking Moogle lit up at her touch and she greeted the first of the day’s clients. “Good morning guys! Ready to record?” She stepped aside and allowed them to enter. Noctis, Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus were among her oldest clients; having constructed their chosen instruments and recorded their first hit album right here with her.

They were now contracted by the biggest producer in the industry, the SHINRA Corporation; had their own private studio, and well paid instrument maintenance staff. And yet… Indica allowed the door to swing close with a sigh and slight shake of her head. For some reason or another, the rising stars of the music industry insisted on coming here to create new songs and maintain their tools of the trade.

Prompto shot Indica his signature grin. “Always!” He shoved Noctis teasingly. “Though Noct might not be awake by the time we have to leave.” He was swatted for his effort by a yawning vocalist.

“Shut it Prom. I’m awake.” Noctis complained, readjusting one of the bags over his shoulder.

Indica opened the studio door and told them, “Well you’re in luck. There’s no reservation until noon so far so you might have more time to wake up.” She laughed as Noctis whined then left them to their work. She’d known them for the better part of 5 years now and trusted them to not break anything while setting up. 

Iris showed up 10 minutes later with her usual set of hot drinks for her brother’s band, just as always; asked about Indica’s week, just as always; then disappeared into the studio as she often did. The big box she carried was the only anomaly in an otherwise ordinary morning. Indica continued on with her routine, cleaning the shop and helping some customers without any issues.

So when Iris come out from the studio, a frown on her face, Indica dropped what she was doing and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Sound system is acting wonky.” Iris said, jerking her head towards the open but silent studio. “Prom tried finding the issue but couldn’t and… Well we figured it’d be best to get you.” Indica’s heart dropped, her mind twirling at the possible issues and how that would affect the rest of the day.

She followed Iris back into the studio and didn’t think twice of seeing Noctis, Prompto, Ignis and Gladio standing as though they were about to sing. Iris stepped back, a grin replacing te frown as Indica bent over the sound console to run some checks.

She frowned, ran them again then straightened. She started to turn around, “I’m not seeing any….”

“Happy birthday to you!” Noctis’ rough singing voice interrupted her. Prompto’ guitar, Ignis’ violin and Gladio’s drumming started on a familiar beat. Iris jumped in to join the singing as Indica stared in shock at the unexpected private show of Electric Chocobo. 

Behind the band was a big cake, chocobos and moogles dancing on the frosting under the candles. Several gifts sat beside the cake along with way too many plates and cups for the 6 of them.

Before she could find her voice to thank them and ask  _ What in Eos they were thinking! _ the studio door as flooded by people she hadn’t expected to see until later. The band members from Timeless Prophecies -Regis, Cor, Clarus, Cid, and Weskham along with occasional members Somnus, Ardyn, and Ravus. The Children of Ramuh held food platters and Indica felt her stomach rumbled at the very idea of eating Libertus’ food again. 

“Happy birthday Indica!” Nyx and Crowe said, each grabbing an arm and dragged her to a chair. A large box was shoved into her arms, “Now time for gifts!”

“Hey! No fair Hero! We were here first.” Prompto whined playfully as he replaced his guitar in its case.

Indica smiled as she listened to their playful banter, her eyes going from one friend to another. She hadn’t expected this when she’d opened the shop but seeing them all together, it filled her with joy and fondness. She only hoped the party wouldn’t last all day. There was no way she’d manage to deal with that kind of attention for a full, noisy, day.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday! 
> 
> May this year be 10000000x better than the last one. I wouldn't be able to write as much without your help and am proud to call you my friend. :)


End file.
